Sauron's Captives
by Jeffthemaicalpegacorn
Summary: AU- When the Fellowship, minus Gandalf, arrives at Amon Hen, they are captured by Sauron's Uruk-Hai, where they are brought to the Dark Lord. What will happen to the Fellowship? Rated T for torture and character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I just wanted to write this. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating in a while, but you know, dance, school, dance performances, homework, church confirmation, all that stuff. And my friends of course! Anyway, here's a new story-it will probably be about 10-15 chaps, maybe longer. I dunno. ENJOY, PEOPLEZ OF THE EARTH! Oh, BTW-Tolkien owns everything. I'm only borrowing his characters. Don't sue me. I'm broke. **

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it!" Legolas, the only elf with the fellowship, whispered to Aragorn.

"Where is Frodo?" Sam wondered aloud. Pippin, Merry, and Gimli looked around. Frodo was missing, and Boromir's shield lay against a tree. Legolas looked anxiously at the Ranger to his right. They shared the same grim expression.

The Elf turned as he heard a crack behind him; the sound of something heavy stepping on a twig. He opened his mouth to speak when a club hit him on the head, sending him to the ground, unconscious.

"Leg-" Aragorn was cut off as a black arrow flew into his thigh, and he crumpled to the ground, face contorted in agony. Boromir and Frodo burst from the wood, only to be hit on the head, along with Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Gimli.

The Uruk-Hai that had injured them grabbed the eight, took the Ring from Frodo's neck, and headed South-the direction of their master, Sauron.

* * *

**Quick note- Not ending it here! Too little. Read on! I just wanted to talk to you for a bit. It's sad. I talk to people I don't even know, and the only way for them to talk to me is to message me or to review. (hint hint!)**

* * *

Frodo groaned as he awoke, and lifted a hand to his face. Well, he tried. About halfway, his hand stopped short, and he realized that he was chained to a wall. As his eyes adjusted to the dim darkness, he saw the rest of his companions, looking at him, all except for Legolas, who still lay limp in his chains. Aragorn's leg was bleeding badly, but that was the only serious wound he saw on the fellowship.

But the sight that surprised him was the person he saw to his right.

"Gandalf!" He exclaimed. The Istar smiled at him, and the fellowship looked up at the hobbit.

"Hello, Frodo! You've been out for a while." Boromir croaked.

"Where are we?" Frodo asked.

"We're at Sauron's tower." Aragorn said. Frodo looked at the Ranger. His expression was grim, but he soon turned away to look at Legolas.

"We're very worried about the Legolas, he should be up by now." Gandalf explained.

Just then Legolas let out a faint groan as he returned to the waking world.

"Legolas, be still! You are hurt." Aragorn scooted closer to the Elf, whose eyes slowly fluttered open.

"I am aware of that, son of Arathorn. I am also aware that YOU are wounded as well, _mellon-nin." _

"Ah, 'tis nothing but a minor flesh wound. Your head wound is still bleeding freely, and I'm afraid that Sauron was not happy that an Elf was here. Let's just leave it at he came down here with some orcs..." The Ranger said as he looked at the wounds that the orcs had inflicted during the Elf's time of unconsciousness.

Suddenly the door creaked open, and Sauron walked in, the One Ring on his finger.

"Hello, guests," He spat out viciously. "Welcome to your worst nightmare."


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! How are you? Good? Good. Bad? Bad. Sad? Bad. (Hah, you thought I was gonna say sad, huh? HAHA! *cough*) Anyway, here's a new chappie. I hope you like it, and thank you to all of my reviewers, and everyone who reads this! (hint-to be a good reader and get your opinion out, REVIEW, PEOPLE! REVIEW!) *looks at you with big puppy dog eyes***

* * *

Sauron walked slowly through the room, his gaze finally resting on Aragorn.

"So, this is the new King of Men. How pathetic." He sneered. Legolas glared at the Dark Lord and fought against his chains, trying to defend his friend's honor.

"Ah, hush, Prince..." Sauron cooed as he kneeled down in front of the struggling Elf. He grabbed Legolas' chin and forced him to look at the dark figure.

"So fair... So lovely..." He said softly. Legolas stiffened as he saw Sauron slowly pull out a dagger. Gimli saw this, and yelled.

"Elf! Hey, Sauron! Let him go!" Sauron whipped his head around and glared at the elf, before cutting Legolas' chains, making him crumble to the cold floor. As he fell, his head struck a rock, his wound re-opened, and his ice blue eyes rolled back into his head as unconsciousness took him.

Frodo gasped as he saw the Dark Lord press the dagger against the unconscious Elf's neck, leaving a thin red line where he pressed. Sauron moved the knife downward, until Legolas had a bloody line from his neck down to his stomach, where Sauron stuck the dagger right under his rib cage.

Even in his state of oblivion, Legolas moaned in agony and fought to get away. Sauron spat in the Elf's face, then quickly left the room, leaving a heavily bleeding Elf on the floor, dagger still dug deep within the milky white flesh.

As Sauron left the room, he said menacingly, "Let this be an example of what happens when you defy me. I'm afraid one of you will be going to Mirkwood to tell King Thranduil about his son's current state. Who knows if he'll survive?"

With that, the metal door clanged shut. Aragorn rushed over to his dying friend. He tore of part of his shirt, pulled out the dagger and quickly wound the cloth around the wound. He sat the Elf back up against the cold brick wall, where he sat, gasping for breath.

"Aragorn?" Pippin's worried voice sounded through the darkness.

"Yes, Pippin?" The Ranger answered.

"Is Mister Legolas going to be okay?"

"I don't know, Pippin. Let's just hope that he does."

* * *

**Ooh, I left you with a cliffie... kind of. So, be nice readers, review, and maybe Legolas will live. Or maybe not. :) And, yeah, sorry that this is so short. But you know, this just happened. **


End file.
